Love Hurts
by Tasan
Summary: PG13 cause of...well...Yaoi...kind of an angsty fic between Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik...Lots of fun! first chapter is pretty short...other chapters will be longer...R&R please!*CHAPTER 3 NOW UP*
1. Chapter 1

This is kinda an Angsty fic...Yaoi...kinda...well...yeah...you can't really have a YGO fic with out haveing some form of Yaoi...Pairings are Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi, Joey/Seto, Tristian/Anzu (although Anzu does have a crush on Bakura). Those are them...if you don't like them..then...well..that's tough...-_-;;; On with the disclaimer and the fic!  
Disclaimer: I....don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! although i wish i did...^-^;;;  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Love Hurts  
Ch.1  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Hmm...now...how would i get to the library* Yami Yugi thought to himself as he walked up and down the street trying to find his way. He looked at his feet as they moved down the side walk. He sighed and accidentily bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm Sorry!" He said turning his head slightly in the person's direction.  
  
"You'd better be, Porccupine head!" said an oddly familiar voice. Yami turned around to face the man.  
  
"Bakura!!" he gasped,"What are you doing here?! Where is Ryou?"  
  
An odd gleam appeared in Bakura's eyes and he managed to stutter out,"He..he's at home! What's it to you anyway, Spikey?"  
  
"Nothing..Just Curious...Is something wrong?" Yami said looking at the slightly hurt look on Bakura's face.  
  
"Well..." He began, but then, realizing what he was saying, he got angry,"No! Nothing's wrong!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked moving toward him.  
  
"Yes! Just stay away from me!" He spat, taking a few steps back.  
  
"Fine...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was taking a walk...is there a problem with that?" Bakura growled.  
  
"No...not really..."  
  
"Good...Lets keep it that way..."  
  
There was a long silence. Bakura stared down at the sidewalk, his fists clenched. Yami glanced up at him and frowned. *Something is really bothering him* he thought *Wonder if I could help at all...* Suddenly, Bakura turned around and walked off, his head still down.  
-TBC  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bakura: Dude! What the hell is wrong with me?!  
  
Yami: and since when do i care about how the tomb robber is feeling?!  
  
Tasan: Hush you two! To answer your questions...you'll find out soon enough!! XD  
  
Yami: *falls over* Not Fair!!  
  
Bakura: -_-;;; how did i know that was coming?  
  
Malik: Well...read and review people! *bows down to the loyal readers*  
  
Tasan: Hey! That's my line!! 


	2. Chapter 2

This is kinda an Angsty fic...Yaoi...kinda...well...yeah...you can't really have a YGO fic with out haveing some form of Yaoi...Pairings are Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi, Joey/Seto, Tristian/Anzu (although Anzu does have a crush on Bakura). Those are them...if you don't like them..then...well..that's tough...-_-;;; On with the disclaimer and the fic!  
Disclaimer: I....don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! although i wish i did...^-^;;;  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Love Hurts  
Ch.2  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Why does that fool have to intrude on everything? He's such a nuisance!* Bakura thought, clenching his fists tighter. *what an idiot! I wish that i could send him to the Shadow Realm! Him and Marik...the stupid twit! Both of them should go to hell!* He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists harder and drew blood. He relaxed his hand and looked up. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he quickly sucked the blood from the wounds. His hand started stinging. He looked at it confused and realized salt had gotten in the wounds. He silently cursed himself and wiped his eyes. *I'm becoming soft...this is all Ryou's fault. If he hadn't of...* He thought, feeling his throat tighten. He fought the urge to kick something.  
  
"Hey Bakura! What's up?" A girl said from behind him. He started, looked up and turned around, ready to tell the girl off for interupting his thoughts.  
  
"What's the matter? Is something bothering you?" She asked.  
  
"Anzu? No...nothing's bothering me..." Bakura looked down at the ground and started o turn away from her when he felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Bakura...you know you can tell me anything...are you sure nothing's wrong?" She said, her voice slightly concerned.  
  
"Yes...that you, Anzu..." He said smiling alittle. *what am I doing?* he thought, his smile fading. *I really am weak...*  
  
"Not a problem..." Anzu said smiling.  
  
"Well...i guess...I'll see you later."  
  
"Okie dokie!" She smiled taking her hand off his shoulder. He lookes back at her and smiled. She blushed and smiled back.  
  
"Anzu..." he said turning around to face her.  
  
"Hm...?" She said blushing more.  
  
"Have you seen R..." He trailed off and looked down at the sidewalk.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"N-never mind..." he said softly, turning away from her and walking off.  
  
"ok..."  
  
As soon as he was out of Anzu's sight he broke into a heavy run. *This is so stupid! What am I running from?* He thought as he ran.  
  
"Your running from your feelings." said a small voice from inside his head. He spotted a bench and slowed to a walk. He cursed himself as he sat down, bringing his hands up to his face. *This isn't fair. This shouldn't affect me at all...I mean...it's not like i...feel for him...*  
  
"But you do and you know it!" said the voice evilly.  
  
"Shut up!" Bakura said loudly. He realized that he had said that out loud and looked around him at the people staring at him.  
  
"Oh! S-sorry...Just rehearsing for a...play?" He said. Still the people would not stop staring at him.  
  
"Go away before I get anfry!" He snapped. Startled, the people slowly went back to their own bussiness. When all attention was off him, he stood up and began to walk back towards where Anzu had been. *Maybe...if i tell someone...*  
  
When he got there Anzu was no where to be found.  
  
"Damnit! where could she have gone?" Bakura said under his breath.  
  
"Were you looking for me?" Said a small voice behind him. He turned and saw Anzu carrying some grocery bags.  
  
"...well...I..." He said uncertianly. *should I...?* Anzu studied him for a second then smiled.  
  
"Yes...I was looking for you..." He said looking down at the sidewalk.  
  
"Did you want to talk or something like that?" She said with a concerned expression.  
  
"Um...yeah...i guess..."  
  
"Cool..." she said shifting weight so the bags were more balanced.  
  
"Um...here...I'll help you..." He said, grabbing one of the bags.  
  
"Oh...thanks!" She blushed and smiled. They both walked back to Anzu's house.  
-TBC  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bakura: I CRY??? *baps Tasan in the head with a trout*  
  
Yami: LOL!   
  
Marik: That's great!!! You should have him like...break down into tears in the next chapter...  
  
Tasan: Well...maybe...I must say he is gonna cry tho...in the chapter after the next...XD  
  
Bakura: NO!! O_O  
  
Yami: *rolls on the floor laughing*  
  
Bakura: Shut up, Pharaoh!! *kills him*  
  
Yami: X_X *continues to laugh*  
  
Malik: um...yeah...Please Read and Review!! *bows to the all-mighty readers* 


	3. Chapter 3

This is kinda an Angsty fic...Yaoi...kinda...well...yeah...you can't really have a YGO fic with out haveing some form of Yaoi...Pairings are Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi, Joey/Seto, Tristian/Anzu (although Anzu does have a crush on Bakura). Those are them...if you don't like them..then...well..that's tough...-_-;;; On with the disclaimer and the fic!  
Disclaimer: I....don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! although i wish i did...^-^;;;  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Love Hurts  
Ch.3  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Why do i feel this way every time i see him...?* Anzu thought looking down at the sidewalk, blushing.  
  
"So...um...what sis you want to talk about?" She asked although she already knew the answer. Bakura and Ryou had been having problems for quite a while now. Ryou had been holding things back as to make people think that nothing was wrong with him.  
  
"Lets wait to talk until we get to your house...I don't feel comfertable here...I sense a presence..." He said softly. Anzu looked around and then back at him.  
  
"Sure...anything you want..." SHe said moving closer to him. She noticed Bakura looking down at her and blushed.  
  
"Well...normally when you feel something it's evil..." She said.  
  
"This one's nothing to worry about. It's only Marik trying to listen in on our conversation." He said grinning.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Marik said jumping out in front of them.  
  
"That's not important! Why were you following us?" Bakura growled.  
  
"Well...I was trying to listen in on the conversation...like you said...but...I also wanted to challange you to a duel!" Knowing how Bakura couldn't resist a challange, Anzu stepped in.  
  
"But...he was helping me carry these bags home..." She said looking at Marik with pleading eyes. He studied her for a bit then grinned.  
  
"Fine...But next time we see eachother, Baku-chan...you won't be so lucky!" Marik said emphasizing Baku-chan. Anzu saw Bakura's eyes flash dangerously.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that." He sneered.  
  
*Baku-chan...isn't that what Ryou calls him?* Anzu thought. *No one else is allowed to call him that...*  
  
Anzu looked down at Bakura's clenched fist and frowned. *He's always so tense* She took his hand into hers and looked at him. He looked down at her surprised.  
  
"C'mon...we shouldn't do this here..." She said tugging his arm. Bakura's eyes were intense. Now that he was pissed at Marik his eyes burned with a red hot fire, and the lasting effects of what had happened between him and Ryou sat deep in tham as pools of sorrow. Anzu felt herself blushing and looked away. Marik looked between them curiously. Allowing himself to be pulled away by Anzu, Bakura glanced back at Marik with buring hatred. When Bakira and Anzu disappeared Marik let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Geez! What's the matter with him?!"  
  
-TBC  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Marik: Holy crap! you scare the crap outta me!  
  
Bakura: i get to do my famous glare!!! *glares* BWA-HAHAHA!  
  
Yami: shut up! your voice is annoying me...hell...your face is annoying me!  
  
Bakura: Like yours is any better!  
  
Marik: umm...we could settle this...how 'bout a beauty contest...!  
  
Bakura and Yami: NO!  
  
Tasan: YES!!! *runs off to quickly write a beauty contest fic*  
  
Bakura and Yami: AHH! *tear off after her*  
  
Malik: umm...this might get gruesome...please review anyways! *bows down to the loving readers* 


End file.
